In The Beginning
by justicegrl
Summary: When she thought things couldn't get any worse then it already was...Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone ..if I did I would have to wake up soon for reality.**

"**In the beginning"**

It was a foggy morning at the San Francisco Airport and people were looking up fights that were announced canceled or delayed to the low visibility condition.

Among those that stood in front of the screen was a young girl holding a boarding pass to Las Vegas, NV.

"Hi! There my names Julie and I'm going to be your chaperone for this flight okay."

The little girl looked up and just nodded.

"Okay, do you want to tell me you name?"

The little girl looked are the person named Julie, unsure of why the woman was asking her name since, she was wearing a name tag in bold letters that the agent made her wear before dropping her off at the airport.

After what felt like 10 minutes, the young girl responded "Madison…"

Julie smiled and asked the girl to take hold of her hand so that they could board the plane.

2 hours and 40 min's later they had arrived in Las Vegas. Julie took Madison to the gate where an agent is supposed to pick her up.

"Madison, do you know who's picking you up?"

The girl frowned and shook her head, no.

To be cautious Julie decided to call the agency to make sure she knew who to look for, just in case, because now a day you just can't be too careful.

After a 30 minute conversation with the right people she found out who would be picking Madison up from the gate.

"Madison, are you hungry? The people who are supposed pick you up are running a bit late and won't be here for an hour. If you want I can treat you to a late lunch…I know the pretzel and juice couldn't have filled you up. What do you say?"

After being with Julie the whole flight, Madison had come to enjoy the company of the woman, so she decided since she was a bit hungry, and took her offer.

Shyly smiling up at Julie, Madison replied that she was hungry. And at the moment her small tummy grumbled at her to feed her soon.

Smiling and giggling a bit Julie took Madison to a Deli. After a nice meal they finally saw the agent waiting in front of the gate.

"Hi, I'm Janet, here to pick up Madison."

"Hello, I'm Julie and this is Madison." They both turned to the girl and asked if she was ready to go.

…_ready to go where… I wasn't even ready to leave home and everyone behind, where am I going and to whom..?? _Madison just looked up solemnly and just nodded.

**LV Crime Lab HQ**

At the Crime lab, all the graveyard team were gathered in the breakroom.

"Hey everyone listen up. There are three major scenes that need to be processed, so when I give you the slip, grab your kit and go, UNDERSTAND!" Everyone of the graveyard shift knew Grissom wasn't in the best mood with Ecklie on his back about his team.

"Warrick and Sara you guys have a 419 in Henderson. Nick your with Catherine at Caesar's Palace with a suspicious circ. And Greg, you're with me at a 419 in the desert. Let's go everyone" Grissom said.

Everyone jumped out of their seats and rushed to their vehicles.

Caesar's Palace…

Arriving at the scene, you could see the bright lights and crime tape isolating the scene.

"So what do we have O'Riley?" Catherine asked.

"A guest's room tossed and left a mess, a maid heard shouting from across the hall but didn't really see anything."

"Okay, I guess we will start with room, and then go from there. Let's go Nick" said Catherine.

"Wow that was the weirdest case I've been on" Nick said. Still trying to figure out how it all happened.

"I know what you mean, I just can't understand what those women were thinking…_But then again I might have done the same if I were in her position…" _Catherine was daydreaming and smirking that Nick had to lightly shake her to get her back to reality.

"Hey Catherine I'm going to go log these in the evidence lab, I'll get back to you later with the report okay."

"Yeah, sure Nick." Catherine replied while walking away.

Just as Catherine expected, all the coffee was gone… "Great, when I really need it to" Just as Catherine was making her self instant coffee, because she didn't want to wait for the real stuff, she heard an interesting announcement.

"CSI: Sidle, Visitor. CSI: Sidle ,Visitor…please come to the front lobby"

_That cant' be right, Sara never once had a visitor, let alone leave the lab to have a life to get a visitor…umm Maybe I should go see if the Receptionist made a mistake. I mean she is new._

Catherine decided to go see for her self, while going to the lobby it seemed Nick got the same idea as her because he joined her in walking to the front.

_Why am I here…where is this place, am going to see another agent?..._ While Madison thought about where she was she heard the name 'Sidle' being called over the intercom and she froze…_What! That can't be right ... no!!! They wouldn't do that to me…_

**So what do you guys think…It's my first fic. So be nice but still critical. Thanks for attempting to read it. And if you want me to continue let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone or anything that is with CSI or CBS shows. Only Madison is my original character.**

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews… didn't really expect more then 2 reviews. I understand why all those writers want reviews hehehe… ( I'm very giddy to continue now) **Well I just wanted to ask if there is any BETA READERS that willing to help me.** Please let me know. And all those questions about the storyline…don't worry I'll have them answered soon.

**Chapter Two**

**Back at the LV Crime Lab**

"Hey Judy. Sorry to inform you but Sara's still out in the field." Catherine informed the receptionist. While Nick tired to see who the visitor was.

"_Why did they bring me here? Why to her…" _Madison was silently looking at her feet trying to hide her rapid emotions so that Agent Janet wouldn't get worried.

Catherine looked around the lobby and spotted an agent in the traditional black suite, sitting as if they had a stick up their ass. Like everyone in the LVPD Catherine loathed the FBI. Then she noticed the young girl sitting beside the agent.

"_I wonder if the agent is here on a case that is related to one of Sara's cold case. But then who's the girl?..." _Catherine was silently thinking when Judy asked her if she needed anything.

In a low voice Catherine and Nick asked who the visitor was and if it really was for Sara. Judy said that's who the agent asked for. Just as Catherine and Nick were about to ask more questions, Judy stopped them and said that's all she knew. Then turned around and went back to the phones.

"Well that was helpful." Said Nick who was deciding on if he should just approach the visitor and figure out why they were looking for Sara. While he was thinking, Catherine went over to introduce herself.

"Hello, my names Catherine Willows and you are Agent…" said Catherine.

"Agent Janet with the FBI" she replied.

"I see, well, I just wanted to inform you that Sara is out in the field, so it might be a while." Catherine informed then paused to see if she should ask the question that was on her mind. Catherine knowing she wouldn't be able to focus on anything else until answered she continued and asked "Also I was wondering why are you looking for Sara, is this relating to a cold case of hers?" asked Catherine.

"No, actually this is a personal call. Why do you ask?" Janet asked in a suspicious manner.

"Oh! No real reason just curious." _Also because you guys only show up here to take our cases and claim it as yours..._ Catherine mumbled under her breath.

"So who's this…" Catherine asked referring to the girl sitting next to the agent.

As Catherine asked who the young girl was, Madison looked up to see who was asking about her. Catherine looking at the girl noticed how she reminded her of her own daughter. The only difference being the long curly locks and bright hazel eyes. Which reminded her of someone but wasn't quite sure who?

As Catherine was pondering who the eye's reminded her, of the agent was trying to get her attention.

"…Miss Willows…" the agent waving a hand in her face to get her attention.

"…Oh! Sorry, did you say something?" said Catherine trying to focus her thoughts

"I was wondering if you could watch Madison while I make a call" asked Janet.

"Yeah, sure of course." said Catherine. Just as Catherine was about to sit down Nick appeared out of no where with snacks a two cups of coffee.

"Hey Catherine, finally scared off the agent." Nick said with a sly smirk.

Catherine just looked at Nick with an amused smile.

"I decided that you could snoop around while I got some snacks and caffeine fix. But then I thought you guys might want some so, here I am. But seriously what happened to the agent?" asked Nick.

"Hey Nick, oh the agent went to make a phone call. Oh, thanks for the coffee, MMM….nice. Where did you get Greg's special stash?" asked Catherine.

As Nick and Catherine had there conversation, Madison kept thinking how the woman sitting next to her reminded her of her mother.

**The Past : San Francisco**

"**_Mom…I'm home! MOM! Where are you?" shouted Madison._**

"_**I'm in the kitchen Maddy. And please stop shouting dear." said her mom.**_

**_As she Madison neared the kitchen she could smell the baked treats. Madison smiled when she entered the kitchen. By the stove her mom stood with her blonde hair tired up in a pony tail. And a bright smile on her face when she was Maddy walk in. Even with all the flour covering her face from baking Madison thought her mother looked really pretty especially when she smiled which just light up the whole room. Madison looked around the kitchen and on the island stove, she saw cookies, brownies, and cupcakes piled high. "YUM!, those look good mom. Can I have one? PLEASEEEE!." begged Madison. "Sorry sweetie but those are for the bake sale at your school, remember?" said the mom. "But mom, there are going to be tons there, and one won't go missed. Please!!!!" begged Madison. "Oh, okay but, only one!" "Yes! Thanks mom.!" said Madison as she grabbed a fudge cookie. As she was about to grab a cupcake while her mom was washing the dishes she heard " Maddy! Put the cupcake down step away from the goods." Said her mom. "Ohh..busted..that is so not fair, I could have gotten away with it if you wasn't you job to notice. Man, why do I have to have parents who work for the FBI. I can't get away with anything." Madison said in a over dramatic way. "Well I glad to know that, we don't have to interrogate you then." replied her mother with a cheeky smile. _**

**The Present : LV Crime Lab**

"Hi Madison, I'm Catherine and this here is Nick" Catherine said pointing to the Texan sitting across from them.

Staring off into the past, Madison didn't notice she was being spoken to. "Hi…" Madison replied in a small voice.

She wasn't really shy but for some reason today was different and she knew why.

"_I can't believe that I'm here. I wonder if this is just a visit…who am I kidding I know why I'm here, I just wish I have a choice in the matter." _Madison silently thought about what her life is going to be like.

**In Henderson: Crime scene with Warrick and Sara**

"Sar, are you almost done with the perimeter?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah, pretty much. Who ever the suspect is made a run for through the backyard, and then to the main street." replied Sara.

Taking a few last shots of the backyard she went to pack up her collected evidence into her Tahoe. After locking her car she went to see of Warrick needed any help with the inside. "Hey Warrick, do you need any help in there?" asked Sara. "No, I'm good, I'm actually almost done myself" replied Rick. "Okay, then I'm going to head back to the lab, see yah later Rick" said Sara as she headed to her car.

As Sara headed into to the all she wanted to was go fill out the paper work and head home to take a nice long bath and then craw into her nice comfortable bed to sleep.

What Sara doesn't know is that her plans will not be possible when she gets to the lab.

**Okay. I know there are still more questions to be answered. Don't worry I'll answer them soon. Hope you guys will review…and Like from my previous note I really need a BETA READER. If your interested PM me. Okay. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't anyone or anything relating to CSI or CBS!

A/N: this an edited version of the previous chapter. Thanks for letting me know!

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

**LV Crime Lab**

"Madison, I'm sorry about the wait. If you're hungry, we can go get something to eat," Catherine said.

Madison looked at the woman who reminded her of her own mother and smiled. She wasn't sure why she smiled. She wasn't happy about her situation. Madison thought to herself, _Sure, why not-- anything that will delay the inevitable. _

With a nod of her head, Madison got up and headed over to the diner with Catherine and Janet to grab some food. Before leaving, Catherine told Nick to page her when Sara came back to the lab.

**In the Diner**

As they sat in a booth and ordered their meals, Catherine thought of some questions to ask the girl. She desperately wanted to know how Madison was connected to Sara. A mother and trained investigator, Catherine knew that she couldn't just come out and ask that question. She'd have to work her way up to that one.

"Madison, how old are you?" Catherine asked as she sipped on her coffee.

Madison knew that her silence would be mistaken for rudeness, so she decided that answering this strange woman's questions wouldn't hurt. She answered, "I just turned twelve."

"That means you're in sixth grade?" asked Catherine.

Madison stared at Catherine in confusion and then realized the blonde woman wouldn't know that she had skipped a grade. "I'm actually a 7th grader. I skipped forth grade," Madison explained.

"Wow! That's impressive. How do you like junior high? What school do you go to?"

Catherine asked as she attempted to finesse more information out of the young girl.

"I attend a private school in San Francisco named St. Mary Sisters Academy. The campus is really pretty, and much better than the elementary school. I really like all of the options that the curriculum of the school offers."

"What type of classes did you take?" Catherine continued to probe. _This girl must be related to Sara_, thought Catherine. She caught Madison's eyes in just the right light and was struck by who her eyes reminded her of. _Okay, now I have to know how she's connected to Sara. _As Catherine was trying to figure out the most tactful way to ask the question she really wanted to know, Madison talked animatedly about the classes she was taking at St. Mary Sisters.

"Madison, how do you know Sara?" Catherine asked tentatively. As soon as the words crossed her lips, she realized she hadn't been quite as tactful as she had hoped. Catherine watched the girl's expression change from to anger in a split second.

Madison's eyes darkened as random thoughts ran through her head._ What?!? Who is this woman that's asking me all these questions? Uhh!!! You want to know how I know Sara Sidle? I'll tell you! I know her because she's the reason that my parents are dead!!! That's how I know her! _Madison wanted to scream in rage, just thinking about the reason she was there in Las Vegas. She wanted to everyone to know the reason why she had to leave the world she treasured and loved.

Seeing rage in the girl's eyes, Catherine quickly realized she had hit a nerve. _This can't be good. I wonder what could have happened between them. I wish I had never opened my mouth. I just had to be nosy. Great! Look at what you did! _Catherine was reprimanding herself while looking at the girl.

**Past: One Week Ago.**

"**Daddy! Where are you?" Madison came down the stairs looking for her father.**

**As Madison walked closer to the den she heard her mother and father having an argument.**

"**Why are you being so stubborn, Sam?" **

"**Me! What about you? I've been telling you stop seeing that damn Sidle woman. I told you she's crazy!" **

"**You know I can't do that. Even with everything that I went through with her, I still care about her, Sam."**

"**Daniel! Please! Let's just stop this before it gets worse. I'm through with this. I can't take this anymore." **

"**Sam, try to understand where I'm coming from."**

"**That's the thing, Daniel. I can't understand! I mean for Christ's sake! You even changed your name to get away from her!"**

**_What's going on? Who is this woman? I've heard that name before--Sidle. Sidle. Dad and Mom were arguing then too about a Sara Sidle. Is Dad cheating on Mom with this woman named Sara Sidle? And what does Mom mean she's through with this? Is she thinking about a divorce? No! All I know is her name, but I hate this woman!_ Madison was pissed. She was thinking of ways to make sure her parents weren't going to split up. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door opening to the den. Her mother nearly bumped into her. **

"**Mom," Madison said as she approached her.**

"**Not now, Maddy." **

"**But mom…" Madison started, but was cut off by her mother.**

"**Maddy, I said not now. I have to go to work. You're going to have to get your stuff together and spend the night at Melinda's house. Okay?" **

"**Fine!" Madison yelled as she glared at both her mother and father before running upstairs. **

**Present Day**

Sara parked her car and grabbed her kit and went inside the lab.

"Hi Judy!" Sara greeted the receptionist as she passed her desk on her way to the evidence room.

"Wait," Judy called after Sara. "You had a visitor-- an Agent Janet. She stepped out for food. She said she'd be right back."

"Agent Janet?" Confusion spread over Sara's face. _I don't know an agent Janet_. "Okay, page me when she gets here. I'll be in my lab." Sara said as she continued toward the evidence room.

**Back at the Diner**

Catherine was still trying to figure out why Madison became so angry at the mention of Sara when her pager went off. It was Nick letting her know that Sara had finally got back from her scene. Catherine told the agent and they left with a brooding and silent Madison in tow.

**Crime Lab**

As they came back to the lab, Catherine noticed Sara waiting in the lobby.

"Miss Sidle, I'm Agent Janet. I'm here regarding Daniel Mead."

Sara just stared in shock. She knew there was only one reason an agent would want to speak to her about Daniel.

* * *

Please review! Next Chapter coming soon. After that, I won't be able to update til the weekend. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**San Francisco: 6 years ago**

"**Sam, listen to me. Sara will not want to be a part of this." **

"**Daniel! I said she will be if she wants to or not." **

"**Sam, why do you have to be so difficult? You know Sara and I aren't on good terms, especially after the stunt I pulled on her."**

"**That's why! She knows that she's better off being away from that crazy Sidle woman. Unlike you! I can trust our baby girl with her if something happens to us."**

"**She's still my mother, Sam."**

"**How can you say that after all those horrible things she did to you and your sister?" Sam looked at her husband in frustration. **

"**Daniel we still need to fill out this will. And I'm not changing my mind. Your sister is the only person we know that can take care of Maddy. My mother was diagnosed with cancer. My father can't take care of our girl on his own. Our options are limited."**

"**Sam, Sara doesn't even now she exists."**

"**Well, who's fault it that? Sara even blamed me thinking I was part of it! Daniel, I just don't know what you were thinking to try and trick your sister into visiting that woman—Laura, your…mother. Uhhh!!! Daniel, so help me God, if you don't sign the paper and agree for Sara to be Maddy's guardian, you going to wish you had." **

**Sam tossed the paper and left the den. Daniel just looked at his wife's retreating back, stunned into silence.**

**Present: Crime Lab**

"How did it happen?" Sara asked.

"Miss Sidle, I think would be best if we moved this conversation in a more secluded area," said the agent.

_So this is the woman that ruined my life. What did Dad see in her that he had the cheat on Mom? _Madison,in the mist of her thoughts was interrupted by agent Janet, telling her to stay in the lobby while she discussed something with Sara.

"Why?"Madison asked, thinking she deserved an explanation. What she was screaming inside was _I want to know what this woman has to say and why they brought me here to her._

"Madison, could you please stay here with Catherine?" Janet asked.

"Fine," the girl mumbled.

Sara looked past the FBI agent to the young girl standing in her shadow. _Madison?! Why is she here?—unless something happened to Sam as well. Shit! This can't be good._

"Miss Sidle, I'm sorry to inform you of this but Daniel and Sam are both dead. They were both on assignment when their car exploded. Madison doesn't know anything other than the fact that they were in a car accident. We have been investigating the event, and some of the evidence leads us to believe that who ever planted the bomb in the car also expected Madison to be in it as well." As Sara was absorbing what the agent was saying, she couldn't believe it was murder. _I can't believe they're dead…What?! Wait! Did she just say Madison was supposed to have died in the car bomb as well?_

"Wait! Repeat that. What do mean the car bomber expected Madison in that car? I thought they were on assignment?"

"They were, but who ever it was didn't know that. We're still the process of going over the evidence. That's why we had to bring Madison to someone who could watch her carefully and protect her. You'll have a protection detail assigned to both you and Madison. We don't want to take any chances on a second _accident_ happening."

Sara was shocked to find out she would be taking care of her niece—a niece that she had never even met. All she had was a single photo of Madison from six years ago, that Sam sent her. Sara wasn't sure if she would be able to take care of another human being since she could barely take care of her self.

"Miss Sidle?" The agent was trying to get Sara to sign some paperwork, but the brunette seemed lost in thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry you were saying," Sara said as she stared at the agent blankly.

"I need you to sign here agreeing to the guardianship of Madison Mead," the agent said as she indicated to a spot on the paper in front of Sara.

"I was wondering why I was chosen to be her guardian. Why not Sam's parents? Was it because of my job?"

"No, Daniel and Samantha had actually indicated in their will that they wanted you to raise Madison should anything ever happen to them."

_Why on earth would they want me to be the guardian of their child? I don't know anything about kids. I don't even really know the girl besides her name and age. Uhh! This day really sucks!_

Sara knew there had to be a reason why she was picked over Sam's parents. And the System wasn't good considering her experience. An hour later, Sara and the agent had worked out the security measures that needed to be implemented. The papers had been signed making Sara Madison's legal guardian and it had been decided that Madison was to know nothing about being in danger.

_The kid had enough on her mind as it was with leaving everyone and everything she knew behind. Boy, I'm in trouble. I have no idea how to deal with a kid let alone a pre-teen. Maybe I can ask Cath for help?_

Waiting in the hall, Madison was still in shock over what she just overheard. _How could they lie to me? How could my parents want me to be with her? Okay, something doesn't make sense here._

Madison was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't even notice the door open. When she looked up, she locked eyes with Sara—the woman who would be her guardian for the next six years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CSI/CBS!**

**A/N: thank you for the reviews. I want to let readers know that i changed Sara's mother's name to Laura. I didn't realize that they showed the name on a episode.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

**LV Crime Lab**

Sara's POV

_She's staring at me. I wonder what's she's thinking? Did she hear everything? Oh crap! How am I supposed to deal with this on top of everything else? Okay, let's start with introducing myself. That shouldn't be too bad. Right? _

"Hi, Madison, I'm Sara--your aunt. I'm sure you…"

"What?" she asked in a stunned whisper so low that Sara barely caught her response.

As Sara tried to explain why she never knew about her, Madison zoned out—lost in her own thoughts.

Madison's POV

_What? Say that again. Did she really expect me to believe that? Then again, that would explain why my parents wanted me to stay with her, because I'm sure Mom had a say in who I was supposed to stay with. And I know she wouldn't allow a 'homewrecker' to raise their only child. But then again, why were they always arguing whenever she came up? Memo to self—ask her about that when you feel like talking to this stranger who is supposedly your aunt. _

_I sure am glad I didn't actually voice my thought on who I thought she was. That would have been a really embarrassing moment. _

_But hold on-- they lied to me. Well, technically they didn't tell me the whole truth. And since Sara didn't know about it, I can't really blame her. But still, I'm mad that she was about to go along with my parent's so-called co-workers. I need to be alone. This is just too much for a girl to take in in one day-- let alone the past three hours. _

Madison backed away from the door without saying word to anyone or making eye contact and ran to the restroom.

Janet's POV

_Shit! I'm screwed. Which way did she go? Shit!_

Sara's POV

_Shit! Not, what I was expecting. Did I not explain myself enough? Yeah, I know that holding a grudge and not wanting to see any of them for the past six years was a bit childish and now I regret it. I'm still angry about the stunt Danny pulled. I should have at least written back to Sam when she sent me the picture of their little family and explained that she didn't know anything about the setup Danny had pulled. I should have at least let her know that I did believe her. Now, I'll never have that chance--ever. I really hate myself for not being able to fully forgive his actions even with him six feet under. I really need a drink._

Sara was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that she should be trying to talk to her niece—the very niece who abruptly ran way from her! Catherine had been trying to get Sara out of her trance for about five minutes without any success.

Catherine's POV

_Okay, so I know I just missed a chunk of information that would probably be very helpful right now. Why did Madison run off like that? I wonder what Sara said. Should I get myself involved? I mean it's not like we're really friends--just colleagues. I know I'm only asking for trouble if I try to involve myself in Sara's personal life--which until today, I didn't think she had. But I can't not help her. She looks confused, hurt, angry, and most of all lost without direction. I want to comfort her. _

Madison was still in the restroom and locked away from the real world—which she obviously didn't feel like facing anytime soon. The first thing she knew she had to do was clear her mind and try to piece every thing that occurred since last week. While Madison had isolated herself in the restroom, Agent Janet had been trying to find a janitor to open up the restroom that she knew Madison was in. Oblivious to the current situation, Catherine finally succeeded in getting Sara's attention and was trying to formulate a few questions to ask without crossing the fine line that Sara had always drawn about her life away from work.

Catherine's POV

_What should I ask? And how do I ask whatever I decide to ask? Ummm…let's start with who Madison is. I mean crossing that line with Sara can only do our friendship good since we don't even really know each other. Right? Okay here goes nothing…or everything._

"Sara, are you okay? You were kind of out of it," Catherine said softly as she looked at Sara with concern coloring her eyes.

"Huh?… Oh. Fine. Everything is fine." _Very eloquent, Sara. She berated herself._

_Did this mean she didn't want to talk or was she still out of it? Uhh… just keep going, Catherine thought to herself._

"Okay…so… what was that all about?" Catherine asked as she pointed in the direction of the bathroom where a janitor was going through all of his keys to find the right one to unlock the door.

"Oh. Umm…" _Okay, how do I explain my situation to Cath. Oh hell, I don't know! I don't even know how to explain it to myself! Uhh I guess there's nothing but the truth._

Within a matter of minutes, Sara told Catherine everything—leaving out her dark childhood and that both her and Madison's lives were in danger. Catherine's deep blue eyes only expressed concern and something else that Sara couldn't figure out. After their brief conversation, Catherine led Sara to the restroom to once again attempt at a conversation with her niece—for whom she was now responsible for raising.

**A Warehouse in San Francisco…**

"What do you mean the child is still alive? I thought I was clear that they all need to be dead."

"Don't worry. I know where she's headed."

"Alright, but you better make sure there's no way that it will traced back to me. Half the payment is already in your account. Now, tell me, what do you plan to do about Sara Sidle?"

"Don't worry, I have the perfect plan--and this time, there will be no slip ups. I guarantee it!"

"Good. They need to pay for what they did to me--especially Miss Sara Sidle."


End file.
